On Your Side
by decs.fly
Summary: James Potter decide conquistar Lily Evans no baile de formatura do sétimo ano.


On Your Side

**I'm coming out of my cage** _(Eu estou saindo de minha gaiola)_  
**And I've been doing just fine** _(E tenho me saído bem)_  
**Gotta gotta gotta be down** _(Deve, deve estar baixo)_  
**Because I want it all** _(Porque eu quero isso tudo)_  
**It started out with a kiss** _(Isto começou com um beijo)_  
**How did it end up like this** _(Como foi terminar assim?)_  
**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss** _(Foi apenas um beijo, foi apenas um beijo)_

Baile. James Potter. Baile. Medo de estragar seu segredo. Baile. Palavra incrivelmente complicada para a ruiva. Ela havia o beijado num impulsivo completamente irracional. E, como se James parecesse ler pensamentos aquilo fora um sim para seu convite para ser sua companhia ao baile. Mas e se ela não conseguisse mais esconder que ela simplesmente se apaixonara pelo garoto? Ela só podia pensar que havia valido a pena, pois James amadarecera por ela.

**Now I'm falling asleep** _(Agora eu estou caindo no sono)_  
**And she's calling a cab** _(E ela está chamando um táxi)_  
**While he's having a smoke** _(Enquanto ele está fumando)_  
**And she's taking a drag** _(E ela está dando um trago)_  
**Now they're going to bed** _(Agora eles vão para cama)_  
**And my stomach is sick** _(E meu estômago está enjoado)_  
**And it's all in my head** _(E está tudo em minha cabeça)_  
**But she's touching his—chest **_(Mas ela está tocando seu peito agora)_  
**Now, he takes off her dress** _(Ele tira o vestido dela agora)_  
**Now, let me go** _(Me deixe ir)_

James simplesmente não conseguia dormir tendo sonhos com sua ruiva. Mas não eram seus típicos sonhos em que a garota lhe aceitava apenas. Um pesadelo. Era sobre o dia que estava amanhacendo, o dia do baile. Ela o ignorava, e beijava seu ex-namorado, Kyle Zabini. Se divertiam juntos, trocavam carícias. E de repente, estavam num quarto, apenas os três, trancados. Acordou desesperado, secando o suor que havia em sua testa. Respirou fundo, pensando que tudo daria certo. Tudo daria certo.

**I just can't look its killing me** _(Eu não posso olhar, isso está me matando)_  
**And taking control** _(E tomando controle)_  
**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea** _(Ciúmes tornando santos em mar)_  
**Swimming through sick lullabies** _(Nadando por doentes canções de ninar)_  
**Choking on your alibis** _(Sufocando em seus álibis)_  
**But it's just the price I pay** _(Mas é apenas o preço que eu pago)_  
**Destiny is calling me** _(Destino está me chamando)_  
**Open up my eager eyes** _(Abra meus olhos ansiosos)_  
**'Cause I'm Mr Brightside** _(Porque eu sou o sr. Otimista)_

Hora do tão esperado baile. Lily, sozinha com sua amiga, esperando por James, que havia dito que iria ao banheiro. O fato é que os quatro marotos sumiram. Eles subiriam ao palco, ajudando a James a conquistar Evans. Se não desse certo, fora uma tentativa. Mas agora, Potter se tornara o sr Otimista, e tudo que ele pensava na confissão pública que faria para sua ruiva. Subira ao palco, chamando atenção de todos. Sirius erguendo uma guitarra, Remus pegando o baixo e Peter sentando no banquinho da bateria.

Tocaram a música (n/a: que é a que eu estou escrevendo em negrito e itálico, chamada 'mr. Brightside', do The Killers) naquele ritmo que fez muitas pessoas começarem a dançar. A voz de James saia afinada, apaixonada. Olhando apenas Evans, nos olhos. Numa quebra de instrumentos em um intervalo do vocalista, Sirius pulara no estilo do Pete do Fall Out Boy. Não há dúvidas de que as garotas ficaram doidas pelo ato. Remus tocava perfeitamente, e Peter era feito para a bateria.

**I'm coming out of my cage** _(Eu estou saindo de minha gaiola)_  
**And I've been doing just fine** _(E tenho feito isso apenas bem)_  
**Gotta gotta gotta be down** _(Deve, deve estar baixo)_  
**Because I want it all** _(Porque eu quero isso tudo)_  
**It started out with a kiss** _(Isto começou com um beijo)_  
**How did it end up like this** _(Como foi terminar assim?)_  
**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss** _(Foi apenas um beijo, foi apenas um beijo)_

Por que de repente Potter, o garoto arrogante e galinha que Lily não conseguia suportar se tornara tão perfeito e sensível? Ele sabia exatamente o jeito de ser que Lily queria. Parecia que James havia lido seu diário, e aprendera o jeito certo de ser para tê-la. E ele realmente estava apaixonado por ela. Não podia deixar de sentir seu coração bater forte, suas mãos que agora se encontravam tapando sua boca não conseguiam se movimentar, muito menos suas pernas. Seus olhos, marejados de água, só conseguiam encarar os olhos azuis de James. Não se importava com os olhares furtivos que as pessoas lhe davam. Obvio, sabiam que o motivo dos marotos terem subido naquele palco fora ela.

**Now I'm falling asleep** _(Agora eu estou caindo no sono)_  
**And she's calling a cab** _(E ela está chamando um táxi)_  
**While he's having a smoke** _(Enquanto ele está fumando)_  
**And she's taking a drag** _(E ela está dando um trago)_  
**Now they're going to bed** _(Agora eles vão para cama)_  
**And my stomach is sick** _(E meu estômago está enjoado)_  
**And it's all in my head** _(E está tudo em minha cabeça)_  
**But she's touching his—chest **_(Mas ela está tocando seu peito agora)_  
**Now, he takes off her dress** _(Ele tira o vestido dela agora)_  
**Now, let me go** _(Me deixe ir)_

Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho faziam a banda perfeita. Pontas com sua atitude completamente profisional como vocalista conseguia apenas fazer as garotas sonharem com ele. Almofadinhas, dando aqueles giros alucinados no ar fazia as garotas rebolarem, e os garotos terem inveja da atitude. Aluado tocando o baixo tinha uma síntonia com a instrumento, seus dedos pareciam conhecer o instrumento há anos. Rabicho tocando a bateria tinha a impressão de fazer seus braços se mexerem automaticamente, tocando um ótimo ritmo.

**I just can't look its killing me** _(Eu não posso olhar, isso está me matando)_  
**And taking control** _(E tomando controle)_  
**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea** _(Ciúmes tornando santos em mar)_  
**Swimming through sick lullabies** _(Nadando por doentes canções de ninar)_  
**Choking on your alibis** _(Sufocando em seus álibis)_  
**But it's just the price I pay** _(Mas é apenas o preço que eu pago)_  
**Destiny is calling me** _(Destino está me chamando)_  
**Open up my eager eyes** _(Abra meus olhos ansiosos)_  
**'Cause I'm Mr Brightside** _(Porque eu sou o sr. Otimista)_

Lily finalmente conseguira o sentido do corpo, mas isso a fez fechar os olhos apenas, desejando que a música se encerrasse logo para ela poder ir dar o merecido beijo em seu garoto. Agora ela podia falar isso, não apenas para suas amigas e em seus sonhos. "James Potter é meu". Essa frase possessiva era a única coisa que ecoava em sua cabeça.

**I never... I never... I never...** _(Eu nunca... Eu nunca... Eu nunca...)_

Os marotos pararam de falar, deixando apenas James continuar. Fechou os olhos ao dizer as últimas palavras da música. Encerrou-a abrindo os olhos, e achando imediamente os de Lily. Tomou ar no pulmão, bagunçou os cabelos erguendo as sobrancelhas fazendo uma expressão apaixonada.

- Lily Evans. Eu estou aqui, me humilhando publicamente para dizer essas palavras. Palavras que eu vou tirar do fundo do baú, porque tenho certeza que nunca as falei. Mas lá vão, ruiva: durante três anos, eu levei tapas, nãos, fui chamado de arrogante várias vezes por você. Amadureci por você, deixei de ser o galinha incorrigível que era por você. E tudo que eu pedi em troca foi o seu amor. E eu estou o esperando a cada segundo da minha vida. Então, eu vou te perguntar uma coisa. Se você não aceitar, eu vou tentar entender os seus motivos, e seguir minha vida. Você quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo, Lily? E que a única coisa que vai separar a gente vai ser a morte? – ouviram-se suspiros quando suas palavras acabaram.

Ele olhava para a garota, ofegante. Ela não respondeu, apenas desatou em correr. Subiu as escadas do palco, e como nunca pensou que um dia faria, beijou Potter do jeito mais apaixonado que um dia já beijara. O salão explodiu em palmas, suspiros e assovios. Até mesmo dos professores. O que mais surpreendia alguns era que até mesmo McGonagall se emocionara com o ato do garoto.

- Nem a morte vai separar a gente, James. – ela disse num tom de voz claro.

Ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha, e em seguida a abraçou. Sussurou meigas palavras em seu ouvido, e foi retribuido de bom gosto.

- Eu te amo. – disse ela, dando um selinho nele.

* * *

N/a: bom, gente, essa short fic é dedicada a um garoto, o Felipe Lauzen. É uma fic com um pedido de desculpas por o que eu fiz ele passar. Não sei se vai adiantar, mas to contente de ter escrito essa fic de qualquer jeito. É só iss que eu queria falar. Então, até \o.


End file.
